


A Commoner Wins Again

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: After everyone watched Tariq's video and Madeleine left. She returns to her hotel room in anguish over what happened at the party. She tries to contain her emotions and has a visit from Liam, which does not end well in her favor. This would take place during Book 2, Ch 15. After the party but before MC and her friends stay in or go to Coney Island.





	A Commoner Wins Again

Madeleine rushes into her room at the hotel in New York City. She slams the door behind her and she can feel her emotions slipping through the cracks. She walks into the middle of the room, taking a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down but it is only making things worse. The pearls on her neck feel like they are choking her. She reaches up behind her to unclasp the necklace, but accidentally pulls it, sending pearls flying everywhere. She watches them in silence. She doesn’t move until the last pearl has stopped rolling. She drops herself down onto the bench at the foot of her bed and allows herself to sigh. She thinks about the video. She thinks about that incredibly stupid man, Tariq. She thinks about MC and Liam. She thinks about her mother. Until at last, she thinks about herself. This video doesn’t mean anything. She tries to convince herself that it's not happening, again. Liam is not Leo.  
Liam is stoic. Liam, like herself, was bred for this. She knows that Liam wouldn’t dare do anything to jeopardize Cordonia, anymore than Leo has. She winces a little, when she realizes she has dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Something she hasn’t done since she was a child. Very swiftly, she gets up, glides into the bathroom and slowly cleans her hands of the small pools of blood. She lets herself sigh again, as her blood washes down the sink drain. She dries her hands and as she is about to exit the bathroom, she hears a soft knock on her door.  
As she re enters her bedroom, she finds Liam slowly entering her room. She quickly places the towel on the counter and closes the bathroom door. Liam steps on a pearl and is surprised to see her necklace, broken, on the floor. He bends down slowly, scooping the necklace up and gently placing it on Madeleine’s side table. He turns to her slowly and Madeleine freezes. It’s happening and she knows she can’t stop it.  
“Madeleine, could we sit and talk for a moment?” Liam says quietly  
“If we must” Madeleine says as she motions for them to sit at a small table, near the balcony.  
“Yes...we must” Liam responds  
They both walk over and Liam sits down. Madeleine pulls out her chair gently, making sure to keep her palms down as she sits. She crosses her legs and brushes some hair behind her ear. As she places her hands on her lap, Liam begins to speak.  
“Madeleine, I want to begin by apologizing. For both myself and MC. Tonight’s events were….” he pauses, unsure of the correct word to use “Eye-opening.”  
Madeleine keeps herself poised. Realistically, she is at a breaking point. She wants to slap Liam. She is so furious that she could probably throw him off of the balcony at this point. Instead, she smiles softly back at him.  
“This video of Tariq. The truth coming out. I have been waiting for this moment and now that it is here, I do not feel how I thought I would.” he says slowly, pausing to try and read Madeleine’s face. “I want you to know…”  
“Want me to know what? That you’re choosing her?” Madeleine snaps at him, losing her composure slowly.  
“Madeleine, this is not easy. I haven’t come here with the intention of hurting you.” Liam says, looking away from Madeleine.  
“Well, get it over with then. Tell me you’re choosing the commoner over me. Tell me that you and Leo aren’t the same.” She feels her face warming up at the thought of Leo.  
Liam’s face becomes red and he looks over at her angrily. He whips his face back towards hers so fast, she is almost knocked off her chair. She takes a deep breath and sighs.  
“Still, even if I won’t be Queen the tour was at least….enjoyable.” Madeleine almost winces as she says the word.  
“I have been put in a very tough position, Madeleine. I did not expect to fall in love with MC. You know as well as I do, that our first priority is our people.” Liam says  
“The people have grown to accept and even perhaps, love, MC. She has shown them that no matter the obstacle, her loyalty can be to me. Her loyalty can be to the crown.”  
“Liam, she was not bred for this. I would not have any shortcomings as a Queen.” Madeleine says firmly.  
Liam hesitates but after a moment says it anyways, “Madeleine, your shortcomings would not be as Queen, but they would be as my wife.”  
Madeleine feels her heart jump out of her chest for a moment. She had never stopped to consider if she had feelings for Liam. She was always trying to make sure that the press didn’t catch him and MC eye fucking at every single event.  
“You are correct, I was not raised to be a wife.” Madeleine says quietly.  
“I am ending our engagement, Madeleine. Please know that I did not want things to end this way.” Liam says slowly  
Madeleine watches the expression of Liam's face change, from anger about her comment of Leo to a soft, almost regrettable expression.  
“I understand and if that is all you came to discuss, you may leave.” Madeleine says coldly.  
Liam clears his throat, as if there is more he wants to say. But instead, he simply nods and stands up.  
“Have a goodnight, Madeleine. Please let me know if there is anything at all you need.” Liam says before swiftly turning and leaving Madeleine’s room.  
Madeleine uncrosses her legs. She pulls the clips from her hair and lets them fall to the floor. She stands up and takes a deep breath, as she tries to keep her anger at bay. She slips out of her shoes, not even bothering to place them in the closet and she reaches for her cell phone. She sits down on the edge of her bed, pulling up the video of Tariq. She studies him. Hoping to see some crack in his new confidence. But she doesn’t. He is fully confident in the words he is saying and she can tell, that he means, every single word.  
She places her phone back down on the table and closes her eyes. She places her hands on her sides and squeezes the edge of the bed, as she silently screams. Her cheeks puff out and her face turns a deep shade of pink. Her eyes are pinched closed so tightly, she wonders if they will actually open again. Once the moment passes, she stands up and grabs her hair clips off the floor. She places them neatly back into her hair and slips her feet, back into her shoes. She calmly picks up her cell phone and requests that her private secretary get her on a flight back to Cordonia first thing in the morning. She has some belongings to gather back from the palace and then she plans to go home. As she hangs up, there is a small glint of emotion in her eye. She gets up and walks into the bathroom, preparing to turn in for the evening. She catches sight of herself in the mirror, she is surprised at how obvious it was to tell she was crying. She draws a bath and sinks into the giant tub. Her anger dissolves with the bubbles and is replaced by something she hasn’t felt before, jealousy.


End file.
